familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sherburne County, Minnesota
| founded date = February 25 | seat wl = Elk River | largest city wl = Elk River | area_total_sq_mi = 451.00 | area_land_sq_mi = 436.30 | area_water_sq_mi = 14.70 | area percentage = 3.26 | census yr = 2010 | pop = 88,499 | density_sq_mi = 148 | density_km2 = 57 | time zone = Central | UTC offset = -6 | DST offset = -5 | footnotes = | web = www.co.sherburne.mn.us | named for = Moses Sherburne, an associate justice of the Supreme Court of the Minnesota Territory. }} Sherburne County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 88,499. Its county seat is Elk River . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.74%) is land and (or 3.26%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Mille Lacs County (north) *Isanti County (northeast) *Anoka County (southeast) *Wright County (southwest) *Stearns County (west) *Benton County (northwest) National protected area *Sherburne National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 64,417 people, 21,581 households, and 16,746 families residing in the county. The population density was 148 people per square mile (57/km²). There were 22,827 housing units at an average density of 52 per square mile (20/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.73% White, 0.85% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.43% from other races, and 0.95% from two or more races. 1.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 40.1% were of German, 13.6% Norwegian, 7.5% Swedish and 6.2% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 21,581 households out of which 44.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.20% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.40% were non-families. 15.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.27. data.]] In the county the population was spread out with 30.90% under the age of 18, 9.60% from 18 to 24, 33.90% from 25 to 44, 18.40% from 45 to 64, and 7.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 104.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $57,014, and the median income for a family was $61,790. Males had a median income of $41,601 versus $27,689 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,322. About 2.30% of families and 4.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.50% of those under age 18 and 10.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Princeton is mainly in Mille Lacs County but extends into Sherburne County. ‡ St. Cloud is in Stearns County, and Benton County, but about 6,000 of its residents are in Sherburne County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sherburne County, Minnesota References External links *Sherburne County government’s website Category:Minneapolis–Saint Paul Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Sherburne County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota counties on the Mississippi River